vienna
by le.clarius
Summary: Sekaranglah saatnya; untuk selamat tinggal terucap, untuk perpisahan ini terjadi. Di antara dua, segalanya tak akan sama lagi. Aus/Hung only maybe.


Selamat tinggal, terucap dari mulutmu.

Dan siapkah kau menerima kenyataan?

—atau

Haruskah kita mengulang kembali masa-masa itu—

dan melupakan semua keputusasaan?

.

* * *

.

**VIENNA**

.

—_**disclaimer**_**:**

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

_me doth own nothing_.

.

—_**within this fanfiction**_**:**

**OOC** _maybe_. _No real shipping,_ tapi bisa juga dianggap**Aus**/**Hung**_, _atau sekadar _friendship_.

.

(judul diambil dari nama kota itu dan lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini; **Vienna **dari **The Fray**)

.

* * *

.

Aroma di udara begitu familier dengan hidungnya setiap kali musim ini datang menyelimuti tanah ini. Dingin dan basah, dengan sentuhan gula, tipis di bawah selimut lembab yang berat. Sepasang mata sehijau zamrud menyapu kuning kemerahan yang mengikuti tenggelamnya matahari, berbatas gradasi biru gelap ke pekatnya kelam malam dengan garis langit mengempasiskan eloknya Vienna walau hanya terlihat sebagai siluet bertabur cahaya kecil di matanya. Ia menggigil pelan, menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan tebal. Wajahnya terasa hangat dari suhu dingin yang datang bersama tiupan angin musim gugur. Luka di pipinya masih membuatnya meringis sekali dua kali.

Sebuah selimut mendadak dilapiskan ke punggungnya. Ia hampir melonjak karena terkejut, tetapi segera tenang kembali begitu wajah familier Austria datang ke pandangannya. Hampir karena otomatis, senyum di bibirnya melebar. Lelaki itu, kini duduk di sebelahnya, masih seperti yang ia kenal—selalu memasang wajah seakan tak peduli meski kenyataannya sebaliknya.

"Austria," sapanya pelan.

Sang lelaki hanya mengangguk sekilas tanpa membuka mulutnya. Wajah Austria datar, namun ia bisa merasakan kemuraman datang dari sang lelaki. Dan ia yakin, tangan kiri Austria yang patah itu juga masih terasa sakit. Ia merapatkan dirinya dalam selembar selimut itu—hanya sebuah kain tebal usang, kusam, jauh lebih buruk dari keadaan barunya yang pernah ia lihat di toko. Tapi tak ada kemewahan sekarang yang bisa mereka nikmati.

Tidak setelah kekalahan mereka di perang besar pertama dunia.

Di sekitar mereka, atmosfer bertambah gelap seiring senja yang dijemput pulang oleh hari dan digantikan oleh paruh gelapnya. Dari kejauhan, lampu-lampu menyala dan mengumumkan kehadiran lingkaran besar _Riesenrad _kebanggan kota ini. Menyediakan sekelumit kecil kebahagiaan untuk mereka, begitu kontras dengan depresi yang kini berat menggantungi setiap orang di kota ini, negara ini, monarki ini.

Ia tak tahu apa jadinya Habsburg sekarang. Ia tak tahu jadinya _Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia_ sekarang. Ia mendengar para Sekutu itu berniat memisahkan Austria dan Hongaria. Tak pernah terbayang untuknya sesuatu seperti itu akan terjadi, bahkan ketika _Holy Roman Empire_ menghilang dari atas peta Eropa.

Ia selalu tahu kalau dirinya dan Austria akan berjalan bersama. Namun kini—

Sekarang. Segalanya berbeda sekarang. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Aroma musim gugur perlahan menguat bersama desir bayu, mengacak pelan rambut cokelatnya yang sudah beberapa hari tak dicuci—mereka harus berhemat sekarang, dengan kerugian perang yang harus mereka tanggung dan masa-masa berat yang sudah mengembangkan tangan, menyambut mereka dalam depresi yang hanya mengundang senyuman kecut saja. Pohon hanya tinggal rantingnya, melambai pelan ketika dedaunan kering lepas darinya dihembus bayu dan berterbangan, melayang pelan. Seakan ingin mencipta simfoni bersama kerlip cahaya lampu yang bertaburan di antero siluet Vienna. Kota ini bahkan lebih gelap dan jauh lebih muram dari kubah gelap malam yang bertengger di atas kepala.

"Hungary."

Panggilan Austria membuat matanya beralih, dari rotasi gondola-gondola Reisenrad berdekorasi cahaya lampu ke wajah letih lelaki di sampingnya. Mulut itu berkembang dalam senyum tipis yang mendatangkan pilu tanpa diundang ke hatinya. Ah, betapa ia akan merindukan hari-hari yang mereka lewatkan bersama—seperti sebelum Franz Ferdinand dibunuh oleh _Black Hand_ Serbia, atau bahkan sebelum ia menjadi separuh yang seimbang posisinya dengan Austria di monarki mereka.

Hari-hari lampau; yang diucapkan dengan penuh kerinduan, dilukis dengan nostalgia yang akan selalu membayanginya setiap kali ia mengingat masa-masa yang jauh. Hari-hari lampau; yang tak akan dapat ia rasakan lagi.

Dadanya sesak oleh rasa sakit, tetapi bukan luka fisik—baiklah, mungkin karena luka fisik juga, karena beberapa tulang rusuknya retak dan belum sembuh benar hingga sekarang. Namun denyut perih itu bukan dari tulang rusuknya, melainkan kenyataan kalau mereka tak akan lagi seperti dulu—Czechoslovak-lah yang pertama-tama menegaskan hal itu untuk monarki ini, setelah anak muda itu memutuskan bergabung dengan pihak lawan.

Ia masih memperhatikan Austria, menanti apa yang keluar dari mulut sang personifikasi separuh monarki. Sepasang mata beriris lembayung begitu redup. Melebihi redupnya dari saat jemari itu memainkan _F__ür Elise_ di atas tuts hitam putih dan atmosfer sekitarnya terserap kembali ke masa-masa kesedihan dan depresi Beethoven.

"Apa ini—" Lelaki itu melanjutkan, tapi kalimatnya terpotong. Terpaksa putus. Ia bisa mendengar napas berat dan panjang yang ditarik sosok di sampingnya itu.

Sesuatu yang besar menggantung di antara mereka berdua. Berat. Ia tahu. Austria tahu. Namun untuk bisa keluar dari mulut, terlepas ke udara luar begitu sulit. Karena itu berati menyatakan—dan menegaskan realitas itu yang terajut sekarang, katakanlah bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Segalanya tersekat di tenggorokan, dihalangi lidah yang kelu mendadak saat akan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat entah itu hanya tanya atau pernyataan keras.

Takut. Mereka takut dan khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia mencoba tersenyum, walau ia yakin tampak bergetar. Bahkan tangannya sendiri ikut tremor. Karena bagaimanapun, ini adalah akh—

"Tidak apa-apa," ia mencoba menguatkan. Austria hanya termenung memandanginya. Karena di antara mereka berdua, sekalipun ia sang gadis dan Austria sang lelaki, ialah yang selalu jadi punggung untuk mereka berdua. Menyokong dan menguatkan dari belakang. Selalu seperti itu. Dan ia tak pernah berharap kenyataan itu berubah.

Karena kalau bukan ia, siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya—menguatkan Austria? Bahkan Germany terlalu sibuk dengan membayar hutang kekalahan perang untuk menghibur Austria dengan kekalahan mereka.

Ia memaksa senyum di bibirnya mengembang lebih lebar, lebih baik daripada cemberut dan sengguk yang hanya akan membuat keputusasaan menghalangi langkah mereka selanjutnya untuk memulihkan diri dan tanah ini. Mereka personifikasi, bukan? Merekalah yang harus menguatkan negara bila negara sudah terjatuh ke dalam lubang gelap.

"Tidak," Austria berbisik pelan, kepala tergeleng sekilas. Perlahan bibirnya mengembang—dan senyum pahit itu kembali lagi.

Ia tahu. Realitas ini yang tak bisa mereka hindari lagi. Dan langkah pertama adalah menyatakannya, mengatakannya. _Jadilah berani_; kata-kata itu yang sering keluar dari mulutnya di masa mudanya, saat Prussia hanya Teuton, juga saat ia hanya Magyar dan mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan perang besar seperti ini menghancurleburkan kota-kota mereka tepat di depan mata sendiri.

Sakit, melihat apa yang kau bangun dari nol dihancurkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Ia mengangguk pelan. Tak ada gunanya lari sekarang. Luka mereka sudah terlalu banyak, apa artinya menambah satu lagi? Sepasang kolam klorofil masih beradu dengan lembayung yang merefleksikan taburan cahaya artifisial di kejauhan.

"Selamat tinggal, Hungary. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Ucapan itu terluncur begitu mudahnya, mengambang pelan di antara kedua figur. Ia menelan ludah. Dadanya sakit lagi, rusuknya serasa menyesak. Seperti sebelah paru-paru diambil pergi. Mungkin memang begitulah rasanya saat kau dipisahkan dari sebagian monarki yang telah menemanimu melangkah sejak berabad-abad silam, meskipun Hongaria baru mendapat tempat yang seimbang setengah abad yang lalu.

"Selamat tinggal juga, Austria."

Ia bangkit berdiri, walau keinginan untuk memeluk erat Austria dan melupakan hari-hari yang mereka lewati sejak empat tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang begitu sulit ia bendung. Ia harus pergi sekarang sebelum hatinya terlalu berat untuk melepas. Kakinya melangkah hampir terlalu cepat, hampir bak ia melarikan diri dari kejadian kriminal.

Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara Austria, berhembus bersama desir angin musim gugur, mengatakan, "Jaga dirimu."

Dan saat ia mencuri satu pandangan kembali ke sosok sang lelaki, ia bisa melihat ekspresi berat meski kedua tangan Austria menutupi wajahnya. Ia hampir bisa membayangkan pipi yang basah dan mata violet yang berkaca-kaca. Seperti juga yang terjadi di wajahnya sendiri, saat ia terdiam menyaksikan putaran gondola-gondola berhias cahaya terang _Reisenrad_ berlatar langit malam, saat ia termenung dan sepasang alur basah membuka jalan untuk lebih banyak air mata jatuh di sisi-sisi pipinya.

1918, di tengah dinginnya Vienna—dan kota ini tak akan terlihat sama lagi di matanya.

.

[**end**]

.

* * *

.

**footnotes**

Setting fic ini (jika belum jelas di dalamnya) adalah masa setelah Perang Dunia I (1914-1918), ketika _Austro-Hungarian Monarchy_ (_Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia_ dalam bahasa Hongaria) dipisahkan oleh perjanjian(s) dengan pihak Sekutu setelah kekalahan_ Triple Alliance;_ Jerman, Austria-Hongaria, dan Italia. Pembunuhan Franz Ferdinand oleh _Black Hand_, kelompok _assassin _dari Serbia menjadi sebab utama Austria-Hongaria terlibat dalam perang ini pada tahun 1914.

_Wiener Riesenrad_—_ferris wheel _besar yang dibangun di Vienna tahun 1907.

.

* * *

.

Hanya sesuatu untuk membangkitkan semangat menulis saya—dan plot yang sudah menggelitik sejak lama.

_Beseechingly review, if thee deign?_

—lele


End file.
